Avoiding Dear Brother
by gulli02
Summary: Don gets in trouble as he starts to notice Raph is starting to act a little strange around him. Warning: Turtlecest / Yaoi / Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Avoiding Dear Brother

Rating: M for Violence And Adult Themes

Pairing: Raph/Don and Raph/-- -- Sorry. Spoiler.

Chapter 1

--

Donatello was sitting on the roof, As usual. Ever since Splinter´s death he would go to the roof every night and watch the sky. Of course his brothers knew nothing of this. Mikey was too busy trying to keep Leo and Raph from killing each other and Leo and Raph were too busy..well.. Trying to kill each other. Things had gone so tense between Leo and Raph after Splinter´s death. Leo had been pushing them a little far during training lately and Raph was fed up with it. There seemed to be something more going on though he didn´t quite figure out what it was. Raph always glared evilly at Mikey when he wanted to spend time with him and would be a little clingy sometimes when it came to Don. Not to mention the time Raph got uncomfortably close to him and he barely escaped in the nick of time. Yup. There was definitely something going on. And Don was going to figure out what it was..

Raph finally returned home after a long night of drinking and fighting. He was so drunk he didn´t know the difference between left and right. He stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table trying to shake off at least some of the drowsiness. Don then entered the lair and saw Raph at the kitchen table. It had been raining and Don hadn´t been wearing a coat. The pearl-like drops were glistening off his skin and Raph almost found it irresistible not to walk towards him and lick the drops off every part of his body. Raph? What are you doing home so late?´´ Don asked. Raph grinned Waitin´ for you sunshine´´ As he got up and walked towards Don. Don could feel it again. That Raph was getting uncomfortably close. R-Raph? W-what are you doing?´´ Raph grinned even wider. That´s for me ta know and for you ta find out.´´ Raph leaned into Don stopping at his neck and licking some of the rain drops off. Don groaned. R-Raph..´´ He finally realized what his brother was doing. He pushed him back. Raph landing on his shell on the floor. Don panicked and ran into his room shutting and locking the door. Raph clicked his tongue Tch! So close!´´ He would have to wait for tomorrow.

What was that?!´´ Don said to himself. He was still in shock from the behaviour of his brother. Don touched the spot where Raph´s tongue had licked him. He felt strange... It had felt.. good?

The next morning Leo knocked on Don´s door. Donnie! Wake up, It´s time for training. Don´s heart stopped for a moment. He couldn´t go out there and face Raph.. Not after what happened yesterday.

Umm.. Leo, Sorry, I´m not feeling too well today.´´ Don said in the best lying voice he could come up with. Leo sounded surprised. Really? Well okay Donnie if you´re sure..´´ Don waited for Leo to be gone to the dojo then took a long exhale as if he´d been holding his breath. He´d have gotten out of this one.. But sooner or later he was going to have to face Raph. Just.. Not Today..

Where´s Donnie?´´ Raph asked Leo when he entered the dojo. He said he´s not feeling well´´ Leo said as he practiced his kata. Oh really?´´ Raph said as he turned around and got a grin on his face wich would scare a little child. Mikey was walking towards the dojo. As soon as he saw Raph with that grin he practically jumped. That had been the grin Raph had on his face when he beat up Mikey a week ago. He wouldn´t stop punching him and he also cut him several times with his sai. He had the scars to prove it. After Splinter´s death Mikey had become less of the carefree young boy he once was and was now more like a giant bundle of nerves. Actually it had become very rare to even hear him speak as Raph once threatened to cut off his tongue. Hey,Mikey´´ Mikey jumped as he heard Raph greet him and walked as fast as he could to Leo. Raph just grinned evilly by Mikey´s reaction. Leo frowned as they started the training.

Don was trying to keep himself busy by maintaining the lair´s security system. But he still couldn´t keep his mind off of last night. Why did Raph do that? Don shook his head and resumed his work.

It was evening at the lair and Mikey desperately needed someone to talk to. He was afraid of being out there in the living room with Raph just a few feet away. He went to Don´s room and knocked. Who´s there´´ a voice asked from the other side of the door. Mikey whispered as low as he could It´s me..´´ Don opened the door and let Mikey in. Don gasped as he noticed a bruise on Mikeys shoulder and a cut on his cheek. Did Raph do this to you?´´ Don asked in shock. Tears began to run down Mikey´s cheeks as he nodded.´´ Don went and got something to clean the wound and then hugged his little brother stroking his head as Mikey sobbed in Don´s arms. I-i-i D-don´t w-want this a-anymore..´´ Mikey said sobbing. He started having trouble talking after Raph´s abuse. shhh..It´s gonna be allright Mikey..´´

It was now reaching midnight and Mikey finally got out of Don´s room. Raph shot him a glare. Mikey ran into his room. Leo was gone to bed and Don was locked inside his lab for the rest of the night. What a perfect opportunity to have some fun..

Mikey laid on his stomach on his bed with his head buried in his pillow trying to get some sleep trying to avoid the nightmares wich often featured Raph killing him in the most brutal ways possible. He heard the door open and sat upright in his bed. He saw a shadow and a lighted cigarette. That was definately Raph.. Mikey´s eyes widened in terror as he saw Raph´s teeth bare in the darkness. Raph pulled up a bag. Mikey was backed against the wall frozen in terror. Raph grabbed Mikey´s wrists and cuffed him to the bed. Mikey whimpered as Raph pulled up a gag and put in Mikey´s mouth.Next Raph lied on top of Mikey and took the cigarette out of his mouth. Mikey tried to scream as loud as he could before Raph took a knife and put it to his throat. Mikey started to cry. Tears flowing down his face. Shhh.. Mikey. If ya make any noise i´ll cut ya so badly ya won´t be able ta move.´´ Mikey whimpered. Raph put the still lighted cigarette and put the glowing end to Mikey´s neck to put it out. Mikey screamed. Raph made one cut under his chin. No screamin´´ Raph said with an angry tone in his voice. Mikey thought to himself Why me?! Why?!´´ Raph took out his cock. Mikey gasped. Raph slapped it a few times across Mikey´s face. Then he removed the gag and replaced it with his cock. Barely giving Mikey a chance to breathe. Mikey was crying as he was being gagged by that huge thing. Raph suddenly pulled out and put the gag back in Mikey´s mouth. Now he forced his cock into Mikey and Mikey screamed again as Raph cut his thigh. Blood was flowing out of Mikey´s entrance because of the sudden entrance. Raph dug his nails deep into Mikey´s shoulders as he came inside him. Mikey had to use all his willpower not to scream. Then after Raph came he uncuffed Mikey and removed the gag. He punched him once across the face before walking out the door with an evil grin on his face. Looking at Mikey as he closed the door. Mikey lay there twitching and crying. Blood mixed with semen running out of his entrance.

--

Okay sorry. Couldn´t help the smut i mean come on people. It´s me!

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Avoiding Dear Brother

Rating: M for Violence And Adult Themes

Pairing: Raph/Don and Leo/Mikey  AAAA! SPOILER!

Chapter 2

--

Leo was getting a little worried about Mikey. He had been acting strange. (Readers attention! Leo didn´t know Raph was threatening Mikey!) He was on his way to Mikey´s room when he saw Raph exit. He got a little worried and ran to the door and saw Mikey in his current state. He almost fell down on his knees in shock. Mikey...´´ Mikey was startled. He didn´t see Leo enter his room for he was buried in his pillow crying his eyes out. Leo gathered his strength and walked (Practically ran) towards Mikey. Mikey. Did Raph do this to you?´´ Tears started to fill Mikey´s eyes as he threw himself into Leo´s arms. Leo had never been so mad at Raph his entire life. Now he only thought of him as an evil entity that had to be destroyed. How dared he to do that to the person that meant so much to him! He hugged Mikey tighter and kissed him on the forehead. Raphael is going to pay for this..´´ He mumbled to himself.

Don was gathering his courage to go out to the living room to talk to Raph. Every time he was going to open the door he always hesitated. And ended up never even touching the knob. He finally had enough strength to open the door and rush outside. He didn´t look where he was going and bumped right into Raph who was standing right outside his door. Raph looked at him with a lustful grin. Don blushed more than he ever had in his entire life. S-sorry..´´ He mumbled. Raph put his hand under Don´s chin and moved in to kiss him. Don´s eyes widened as a dark figure kicked Raph away into the wall breaking it. Leo!´´ Don was shocked. Why had Leo done that? Tch! What tha hell Leo!?´´ Raph snapped. I´m not gonna let you do the same thing to Donnie that you did to Mikey! I´m not going to let you rape him!!´´ Leo screamed at Raph as he unseathed his katanas. Don took a step back as he heard that. R-Raph, y-you did what?..´´ Raph got that same old evil grin on his face. What, that? Yeah i raped him. So what? I wanted something and he was just convenient, That´s all.´´ Leo twitched as he heard that and lunged at Raph with all his strength. Raph put up his sai to defend himself from the katana that were coming at him. Look at Fearless leader! Didn´t you always say not to let anger take the upper hand!?´´ Raphael said with a smug grin on his face. Raph did a roundhouse kick which sent Leo flying towards the wall. Leo lied there K.Oed. Raph turned to Mikey and gave him the dirtiest look he could. Mikey tried to run back to his room but before he could Raph was already in front of him giving him that evil look again. Don finally snapped out of it and ran to where Raph and Mikey were. Raph punched Mikey in the gut, Blood flying out of Mikey´s mouth. Mikey collapsed to the ground and Don ran towards him but stopped as Raph pulled out one of his sai...

--

Yes! Short! I know!

What will happen next? Will Don be able to save Mikey from Raph? Will Raph stop being such a psychopath? Find out in the next chapter..


	3. Chapter 3

Yayyy! Finally got the idea i needed! This chapter's gonna be one big flashback to explain why Raph's acting so crazy. Also introducing an OC who... well... i'm not saying anything...

--

Raph sat in in his bed his shell up against the wall. He thought about Splinter's death. How he looked so weak and frail on his deathbed.. He let out a sigh and lay down. He and Leo had been arguing constantly and to tell the truth. He hated it.. He loved his older brother and would never want to hurt him. But this wasn't the special love he directed towards Don.. He had first noticed he was in love with Don when he was 13 and he didn't do anything about it..

"_Raphieeee"_ He got up quickly and saw no one.. "Probably my imagination_.._" He said to himself. "_Riight, And i'm Dolly Parton_." The voice said again. "What the hell?.." Raph was scanning the room with his eyes. " _Oh, Come on! I'm here! tsk And you call yourself a ninja?_"

He looked to the corner and saw a black cloud wich seemed to move closer.. Raph backed until his shell was up against the wall. A figure slowly emerged through the cloud. A turtle very much like Mikey just a darker color and he had a black bandana. The figure stepped on the floor and looked at his hand. "Damn, I'm still a little transparent. Well, the guy said he was new so i guess i'm the one to blame for taking the risk. Now..." He turned to a shocked Raph.

Raph finally got up a sentence. "Who the hell are you?!" The dark turtle looked at Raph with a disappointed look on his face. "I'd think you'd remember me after.. Oh yeeah.. That was only the Rat and the oldest wasn't it"He said the last sentence with a really angry expression on his face. "Aaanyway. If you don't remember my name i might as well tell you. It's Titian. I'm here to finish what i should have done long ago. But first.."

He moved close to Raph and kissed him passionately on the mouth. His tongue sliding into Raph's mouth. It felt kinda nostalgic to Raph, He didn't know why... Titian pulled back and smirked. "I reeally have missed that. So, now to business." Raph snapped out of it "Wait,wha-?"

Titian moved to Raph, Merging his body with Raph's. Raph screamed. „Oh please! It only hurts for a while!" Titian said. He became more and more transparent and he finally was inside Raph. „Hm.This body actually feels kinda nice." Titian (Now hosted in Raph's body) Smirked.

Raph awoke, Only to find himself surrounded by darkness. „What the...?"He looked around and started walking.

--

Okay! I know this is kinda cliche but bare with it please. It's the only thing i could come up with!

To be continued...


End file.
